Piper Halliwell/Gallery
Screen Shots 0x04-Piper.jpg|Piper as a baby (As seen in her baby book) 0x03-Piper.jpg|Piper as a toddler (As seen in her baby book) 0x05-Piper.jpg|Piper during childhood 0x06-Piper.jpg|Piper during childhood 0x07-Piper.jpg|Piper in her early teens 0x08-Piper.jpg|Piper's high school yearbook photo 0x09-Piper.jpg|Piper six months before the pilot Charmed - Unaired Pilot (36).jpg|(Unaired Pilot) 1x01-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Something Wicca This Way Comes) 1x02-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) 1x03-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Thank You For Not Morphing) 1x04-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Dead Man Dating) 1x05-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Dream Sorcerer) 1x06-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Wedding from Hell) 1x07-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Fourth Sister) 1x08-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) 1x09-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Witch is Back) 1x10-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Wicca Envy) 1x11-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Feats of Clay) 1x12-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Wendigo) 1x13-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (From Fear to Eternity) 1x14-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Secrets and Guys) 1x15-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Is There a Woogy in the House?) 1x16-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Which Prue is It, Anyway?) 1x17-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (That '70s Episode) 1x18-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (When Bad Warlocks Go Good) 1x19-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Out of Sight) 1x20-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (The Power of Two) 1x21-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Love Hurts) 1x22-Piper.jpg|Season 1 (Déjà Vu All Over Again) 2x01-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Witch Trial) 2x02-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Morality Bites) 2x03-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (The Painted World) 2x04-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (The Devil's Music) 2x05-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x06-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (That Old Black Magic) 2x07-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (They're Everywhere) 2x08-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (P3 H2O) 2x09-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Ms. Hellfire) 2x10-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Heartbreak City) 2x11-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Reckless Abandon) 2x12-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Awakened) 2x13-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Pardon My Past) 2x15-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Give Me a Sign) 2x16-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Murphy's Luck) 2x17-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x18-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Chick Flick) 2x19-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Ex Libris) 2x20-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Astral Monkey) 2x21-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Apocalypse, Not) 2x22-Piper.jpg|Season 2 (Be Careful What You Witch For) 3x01-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) 3x02-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) 3x03-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) 3x04-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) 3x05-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) 3x06-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) 3x07-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage 3x08-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) 3x09-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Coyote Piper) 3x10-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) 3x11-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) 3x12-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Wrestling with Demons) 3x13-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) 3x14-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) 3x15-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) 3x16-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes a Halliwell) 3x17-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Pre-Witched) 3x18-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Sin Francisco) 3x19-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in From the Cold) 3x20-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) 3x21-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking) 3x22-Piper.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) 4x02-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) 4x03-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) 4x05-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) 4x06-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) 4x07-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) 4x08-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) 4x09-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) 4x11-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) 4x12-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) 4x13-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x14-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) 4x15-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) 4x16-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) 4x17-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) 4x18-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) 4x19-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x20-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live the Queen) 4x21-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) 4x22-Piper.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x02-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) 5x04-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) 5x05-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Witches in Tights) 5x06-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) 5x07-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) 5x08-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) 5x09-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) 5x10-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) 5x11-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance of Being Phoebe) 5x12-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (House Call) 5x14-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') 5x15-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) 5x16-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) 5x17-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) 5x18-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) 5x19-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x20-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) 5x21-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) 5x22-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 1) 5x23-Piper.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x02-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) 6x03-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) 6x04-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) 6x05-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Love's a Witch) 6x06-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) 6x07-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) 6x08-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) 6x09-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) 6x10-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x11-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) 6x12-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) 6x13-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Used Karma) 6x14-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) 6x15-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) 6x16-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x17-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Hyde School Reunion) 6x18-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) 6x19-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors) 6x20-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) 6x21-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) 6x22-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1) 6x23-Piper.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) 7x02-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) 7x03-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) 7x04-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) 7x05-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) 7x06-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Once in a Blue Moon) 7x07-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) 7x08-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Charmed Noir) 7x09-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) 7x10-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Witchness Protection) 7x11-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x13-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) 7x14-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) 7x15-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) 7x16-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) 7x17-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) 7x18-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Little Box of Horrors) 7x19-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) 7x20-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) 7x21-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) 7x22-Piper.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed & Kicking) 8x02-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) 8x03-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Run, Piper, Run) 8x04-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) 8x05-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) 8x06-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 1) 8x07-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) 8x08-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) 8x09-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) 8x10-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) 8x11-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Mr. & Mrs. Witch) 8x12-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's a Witch) 8x13-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Repo Manor) 8x14-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (12 Angry Zen) 8x15-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (The Last Temptation of Christy) 8x16-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Engaged and Confused) 8x17-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Generation Hex) 8x18-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (The Torn Identity) 8x19-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (The Jung and the Restless) 8x20-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Gone with the Witches) 8x21-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 2) 8x22-Piper.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) 0x01-Piper.jpg|Piper in the future 0x02-Piper.jpg|Piper in her eighties PiperUpsetNEW.gif| PiperSpellNEW.gif|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) Promotional Shots holly03_.jpg holly04_.jpg holly05_.jpg holly06_.jpg holly08.jpg holly09_.jpg holly10.jpg holly11.jpg new_holly_01.jpg new_holly_02.jpg new_holly_03.jpg normal_holly12_.jpg normal_holly12_jjhjh.jpg holly11yghh.jpg holly16.jpg normal_holly15_.jpg normal_holly05_.jpg holly03.jpg normal_holly01.jpg normal_holly02.jpg normal_holly04_.jpg holly08+++.jpg normal_holly06_.jpg normal_holly07_.jpg normal_holly08b.jpg normal_holly_piros02b.jpg normal_holly_fekete03_.jpg normal_holly_fekete04_.jpg normal_holly_barna06_.jpg normal_holly_barna08_.jpg normal_holly_barna09_.jpg normal_holly_barna01.jpg normal_holly_barna07_.jpg normal_holly_fekete02.jpg normal_holly_piros01_.jpg holly_piros02.jpg holly_barna10.jpg normal_holly_fekete01.jpg holly_barna03.jpg holly_barna04.jpg normal_holly_barna05.jpg holly_piros01.jpg holly_piros03.jpg Season-5-piper-10.jpg Season-5-piper-09.jpg Season-5-piper-08.jpg Season-5-piper-07.jpg Season-5-piper-06.jpg Season-5-piper-05.jpg Season-5-piper-04.jpg Season-5-piper-03.jpg Season-5-piper-02.jpg Season-5-piper-01.jpg Joe-pugliese-11.jpg Joe-pugliese-10.jpg normal_holly_green01_.jpg normal_holly_green02_.jpg normal_holly_jeans01_.jpg normal_holly_kek01.jpg normal_holly_kek01_.jpg normal_holly_kek02.jpg normal_holly_red01_.jpg normal_holly_white02__.jpg normal_new_hyyyyolly_01.jpg 1holly wb.jpg front cover image (left).jpg Holly7.jpg Piper Season 8 Promo.jpg Holly Season 8.jpg Holly Season 8 Promo.jpg Piper Season 8 Promo Photo.jpg Holly Season 8 Promo Photo.jpg Piper 8.jpg HollyS82.jpg Piper Season 8.jpg Holly-marie-combs.jpg Other Photoshoots Photoshoot03364.jpg Photoshoot055655.jpg Photoshoot0456456456.jpg Episode Stills 112a.jpg 203c.jpg 206aa.jpg 302b.jpg 309a.jpg 309b.jpg 309c.jpg 402j.jpg HellHath.jpg 4x03-06.jpg Jkjjk.jpg 4x06-02.jpg 4x13-02.jpg 4x20-01.jpg Holly checking BOS.jpg 5x03-09.jpg 509D.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 520b.jpg 5x22-05.jpg 5x22-04.jpg 601B.jpg CH608-003.jpg CH608-005.jpg CH616-004.jpg 7x03-piper.jpg 7x06-piper.jpg Charmed-Still714 002.jpg 04ghhhg.jpg 7x1605.jpg Photo01.jpg Charmed-Still520 004k.jpg 807-01.jpg 808-02.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery